Reunited: An Amourshipping Story
by Trainer Ven
Summary: After defending the title of Kalos Queen for two years, Serena has decided to end her career as a performer to pursue another dream: to be with her childhood crush: Ash Ketchum; and another new goal that is yet to discovered.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hi there fellow Amourshippers! With the leaks of the new titles for the remaining episodes of XYZ, I'm pretty sure most of us are aware that Serena is about to leave in just 2 episodes. And of course, many of us are saddened by this. While the titles are known to lie a few times like the Dance Episode and the Kalos League Victory episode, the title for the upcoming last Serena episode title just screams 'Serena's Goodbye' to me. To lighten up my mood, I decided to write a story set 2 years after XYZ and Ash's journey through Alola. Since it's my first fanfic ever, expect some grammatical error here and there but still I hope you guys like it. Has Amourshipping and Laserbladeshipping.

Chapter 1 Prologue

Lumiose City Showcase

Lights were flashing everywhere from the audience. Ranging from the audience to the stage lights itself focusing to a 14-year old honey blonde girl named Serena, who just ended her stunning performance with her three partners: Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon. Watching her in the audience were two yellow haired siblings: A 15-year old boy named Clemont, and a 9-year old girl named Bonnie. Her former travelling companions 2 years ago. So much has happened between them in the past 2 years. Clemont has been widely regarded as one of the strongest gym leaders in Kalos after vowing to improve his battling skills much further. On, the other hand, Bonnie was set to choose her starter Pokemon and start her own Pokemon journey with her brother's Dedenne the next day, which is her 10th birthday. Unbeknownst to her fans and the siblings, it was also her last performance in her career and is set to start another dream, to be together with her former travelling companion and childhood sweetheart from Kanto, Ash Ketchum.

It has been 2 years since Serena ended her journey with Ash and hasn't kept in with him touch ever since. Ever since Ash left, Serena began focusing her mind and soul to her goal of becoming Kalos Queen. She managed to gain the title after defeating Aria in the Master Class Showcase held in Courmarine, which was the city where Serena debuted and started her career as a Performer. Her debut didn't end in grand fashion as her Braixen, who was still a Fennekin at the time, tripped from one of its ribbons Serena has decorated her with that lead her to be eliminated in the first round. Devastated by the loss, she went out in the docks the next day and cut her hair as a symbol of a fresh start. Ever since that day, Serena was determined to work hard in order to achieve her dream, while carrying Ash's motto "Never give until the end!". Because of her stunning performances she gained attention from a certain old lady named Palermo, former Kalos Queen and mentor of Aria.

Palermo has guided Serena throughout her journey of becoming Kalos Queen. Their first week of training however, didn't work out so well. Palermo was pressuring Serena under a strict schedule in which she didn't liked as it reminded her of her mother, during her time training in Rhyhorn racing.

Serena's relationship with Palermo was strained from the start but they were able to straight everything out after she told the former Performer that she wants to do her things in her own way and doesn't want her training to be forced. Palermo was initially sceptical about this, but decided to let her do it in her own way. Ever since then, Palermo provided her with advice in improving her performances that lead her to Aria's defeat and winning the Kalos Queen title.

Serena has defended her title of Kalos Queen for the next two years until she decided to vacate it in her last Showcase as she feels that she has reached her dream and that two years holding the title is enough for her be contented. Palermo, although skeptical at first, accepted Serena's decision to leave performing seeing how happy and content she was in the past 2 years and that she feels that there's no point in defending it much longer now that she has achieved her dream.

After Serena's performance, the voting has started to determine the winner of the Lumiose Master Class Pokemon Showcase. People in the stadium held glow sticks up high while people watching on TV send their votes via SMS as they give votes to the performers on who they think gave the best performance.


	2. Chapter 2: Final Performance

Chapter 2: Final Performance

The voting had ended and as Monsieur Pierre was about to announce the winner of the Lumiose Master Class Showcase, every performer closed their eyes and prayed hoping that they'll be announced as the winner.

"And the winner of the Lumiose Master Class Showcase is…. SERENA!" The crowd erupted in cheers as Monsieur Pierre announced the winner of the Lumiose Master Class Showcase.

"Serena did it! She is still the champion!" said Bonnie as she cheered to her 'big sister'.

"Well, it's no surprise that she won" added Clemont, not surprised on her victory.

"She sure has become the Ash in Showcases. If only Ash was still here to see how far she'd come…" Bonnie giggled as she remembered her old friend.

"Well, no doubt that he'll be very proud of her" Clemont replied, recalling the many times his old friend supported Serena in many of her showcases.

"Speaking of, I still miss him though after he left two years ago. I'm sure Serena feels the same…" Bonnie said while remembering Serena on the day Ash left.

"Yeah me too, I still can't take off my mind on how much Serena was crying after he left." Clemont replied to her sister.

"And I'm certain to this day that she still loves him even though she's not getting much contact with him lately." he later added, now knowledgeable in the subject of love. "But it's incredible on how she's still loyal to him."

"Most girls would dump their feelings if someone they liked hasn't contacted them that much but Serena's different." Clemont said to her sister. "All I can say that she is very patient…" He later added.

"Well, it's good thing that you and Korrina got together! It certainly helped you in understanding this kind of stuff…" her sister giggled as she remembered on the day his brother and Korrina got together.

"B-bonnie!" Clemont cried in embarrassment as a way to tell her to stop as her sister laughed.

"And that's it for the Lumiose Master Class Showcase! Thank you for coming! See you again next ti-…"

"Wait!" Serena cut in as Monsieur Pierre was about to conclude the event.

"Monsieur Pierre, may I have the microphone for a moment? There's something that I need to tell the audience…" Serena asked Pierre

"Well, okay then…" Pierre replied as he gave the microphone to Serena

"Um…..hello." Well, thank you Monsieur Pierre for letting me to speak through the microphone" Serena said as she nervously looked at the audience for a moment before she tells her speech.

"First and foremost, I would like to thank my Pokemon who worked hard and did their best in making us this far…I couldn't have better partners than you guys" Serena smiled as she thanked her Pokemon for the hard work they did for bringing her this far.

"Second of all, I would like to thank my friends, family, my mentor and my fans for your support. I could've done this without you…and also the audience for coming to watch this Showcase" the audience cheered as she thanked the audience watching the Showcase.

"And last but not least, I want to thank my old friend for helping me find my dream and supporting me throughout my journey as a Pokemon Performer two years ago." Serena blushed as she remembers the person she admired and loved. Ash. "If it weren't for him, I would still be struggling on what I want to do with my life…" she continued as tears start to form in her eyes.

"But other than that, I have an important announcement to make." Serena took a deep breath before continuing on with her speech.

"Tonight is the last time I'll get to perform in front of you…" The crowd gasped in shock on what they just heard from their Kalos Queen. Is Serena quitting?

"What? Why Serena?…." is all what Bonnie could said while her brother remained silent.

"I know that it'll be hard for you guys to accept but I've decided that this will be my last Showcase." Serena later added

"Why? Well not that I don't like it but because I feel that I have achieved what I have dreamed for…and that is bringing smiles to each and every one of you. You, the audience, the competitors, every one. "

"After getting the title of Kalos Queen two years ago, I felt that even though I won, I think that my role being Kalos Queen is just getting started. Which is why I defended the title for the next two years as I feel that I need to do more…But now, I feel that everything I wanted to achieve in being Kalos Queen has come true. I'm already satisfied as everything I dreamed of has now been achieved. Well except for one but that's personal. I am vacating the title of Kalos for the next Master Class Showcase for other performers to have a chance in winning the title as I want to see on them on achieving their own dream of becoming Kalos Queen like I did." Serena said as she looked at the other performers

"Guys, don't worry if you lost today. Because someday, I'm sure that each and every one of you will be able to become the new Kalos Queen. Remember to keep moving forward toward your dreams and as my old friend used to say 'Never give up until the end!'" she added as she encouraged the other performers to keep moving forward using Ash's motto they've always shared.

"I hope that you were able to enjoy tonight's Master Class Showcase and once again, thank you all for your support. From now on, I will no longer be your Kalos Queen, but a girl who lives in a small town. I hope that you'll help and support these future Kalos Queens in reaching their dreams. That's all for today and goodnight!" The crowd applauded and cheered as Serena ended her very inspiring farewell speech.

"Go Serena!" Bonnie exclaimed as she cheered for her 'big sister'

"Wow, that was a very inspiring speech!" Clemont remarked on Serena's farewell speech.

As Serena made her way backstage, she was greeted by all the staff members and the performers. Everyone was applauding for her for giving such an inspiring speech.

As she makes her way to her dressing room, she is greeted by her best friend, Shauna. Serena has been close friends with her ever since Ash's departure. She helped in lightening her mood during the days after Ash left.

"Well that's one way to end a career. So, where are you going from now on?" Shauna asked.

"I'm pretty sure you already know." Serena replied

"Let me guess, Kanto. I suppose you're ready to tell him right?" Shauna replied within a millisecond.

"But how will you know if he's home?" Shauna added with a question.

"Well, my mom has been talking with Ash's mom that he's coming home next week after travelling to another region called Alola. She's throwing a party for him so she asked me to come along." Serena replied.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he'll be surprised to see you there." Shauna giggled

"Oh, he'll definitely will. "Serena replied with a blush.

"I just hope that he isn't taken yet." Her blush quickly disappeared and was replaced with a feeling of sadness as she added.

"Believe me. We know how dense your Ashy is, Serena. So I doubt that he already has girlfriend with that skull denser than a Rock-type." Shauna replied on how Ash has always been dense when it comes to romance and never noticed Serena's obvious affections for him.

"While he is dense, I do believe that he feels same about you. It's just that he doesn't know yet." Shauna added.

"I hope so." Serena replied.

"Anyway, are you ready to go back home to Vaniville?" Shauna asked Serena about going home.

"Not yet. I've promised Bonnie to help her decide her starter Pokemon tomorrow. So I can't go home yet. " Serena replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Bonnie is starting her journey tomorrow! Well, good for her! What do you think she'll choose?" Shauna replied.

"Well, she's torn between choosing Fennekin and Froakie. She wants to choose Fennekin because she wants to have a Braixen like mine but at the same time she wants to choose Froakie because of Ash's Greninja so that she'll be able to use the Bond Phenomenon." Serena replied as she explained Bonnie's choices of her starter Pokemon.

"Wait, isn't Bond Phenomenon only happens like once in 1000 years? I doubt Bonnie will be able to use that since it's been two years that it happened with Ash's Greninja." Shauna remembering the explanation that Sycamore gave to them about Ash's Greninja's form change.

"If that happens then, something's bad is about happen like what Team Flare did two years ago. It seems that Bond Phenomenon only happens when something's bad is gonna happen which is why Ash was able to do it so that he can save the world. I heard that he lost the ability to use it after battling Xerosic, one of Team Flare's admins." Serena recalling the events that happened two years ago about Team Flare.

"One thing for sure that it's an incredibly powerful form. Especially when it battled against Sawyer's Mega Sceptile in the Conference two years ago despite having the type disadvantage." Shauna remembering Ash's battle with Sawyer.

"Yeah but it's not enough to beat Alain's Charizard. That thing is ridiculously powerful. If it wasn't for him, Ash would've been the Champion back then." Serena replied remembering on how close Ash was winning the Lumiose Conference.

"Well, we better get dressed! I don't want to stay here all night!" Shauna said.

"Yeah. This dress is getting a bit itchy though." Serena agreed.

The two girls would then go in their dressing rooms and change into their regular clothes. As the girls exited the building, they are greeted by Clemont and Bonnie.

"Hey, Clemont! Hey Bonnie!" Serena greeted the two siblings

"Hey Serena. That was a great performance and a very inspiring speech!" Clemont complimented her on her spectacular performance and her inspiring speech.

"Yeah Serena! You've really become the Ash in Showcases!" Bonnie giggled.

"Thanks guys! So how's the gym going Clemont?" Serena thanked them while asking a question to the Gym Leader."

"Well it's been going well lately." Clemont replied. "May I ask, what are you going to do from now on?" he later added.

"She's gonna tell Ash her feelings!" Bonnie replied in a teasingly fashion.

"Bonnie!" Serena exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Huh, never thought about that. But how exactly are you gonna tell him?" Clemont asked.

"She's going to Kanto. Ash's mother told her that he's coming home next week after travelling to another region and she's throwing a party for him. She asked Serena to come along to the party." Shauna replied.

"I see. If I remember correctly, he lives in Pallet Town right? I guess you're ready to tell him." Clemont replied.

"Yeah. My flight is on Friday so I'll have to arrive there first before him. Her mom said that it'll take two days to get to Pallet Town from Saffron City." Serena replied with a slight blush on her face.

"Well it's getting dark now, why don't you two rest in our home? Besides, Bonnie is starting her own journey tomorrow so I suppose Bonnie told you to help her choose her starter Pokemon." Clemont, inviting the two girls to their home.

"Thanks Clemont! So Bonnie, are you excited to start your journey tomorrow?" Serena asked the yellow haired girl.

"You bet I am, Serena! Isn't that right Dedenne?" Bonnie replied full with energy along with her little mouse Pokemon.

"Okay then, let's-" Clemont was cut off by a voice from a distance.

"Clemont!"

The group had wondered where the voice was coming from but it sounded familiar to them.

"She's here, big brother…" Bonnie remarked, recognising the voice.

"Wait, I thought she-"

"Gotcha!"

Clemont was caught off guard by a long haired girl with skater gear being accompanied by a Lucario.

"Oh! H-hey… Korrina!" Clemont greeted the long haired girl in embarrassment, who turned out to be his girlfriend, Korrina, the Gym Leader of Shalour City.

"Hi Clemont!" Korrina replied as she hugged his embarrassed boyfriend

"Uh, I thought your day off is tomorrow?" Clemont asked in confusion.

"Well, it is but there haven't been any challengers today at the Gym so I thought to come here early." Korrina replied with a smile.

"Okay. Well, it's a good thing that Gurkinn allowed you to.." the glassed Gym Leader replied.

"Yeah. It's a good thing that I don't have to battle him every now and then just to see you. He certainly has gained your trust ever since you beat him that day." Korrina replied, remembering the difficult times in getting her grandfather's approval about their relationship.

"One thing for sure is that your grandfather is a very stern man. It wasn't that easy to gain his trust though." Clemont added on how strict her grandfather was.

"Oh! Sorry about that guys! I guess we got carried away!" Korrina replied in embarrassment as she remembered the group's presence.

"Oh don't worry! It's ok." Serena replied "It's actually kinda cute seeing you and Clemont like this.." Serena added with a giggle.

"They certainly are Serena! I'm hoping to see the same with you and Ash!" Bonnie teased the performer.

"B-bonnie!" Serena exclaimed in embarrassment while blushing.

"Hehe. Hi Lucario!" Bonnie greeted the Aura Pokemon with the Pokemon growled back.

"Wow, I didn't know Clemont and Korrina are together…How did that happen?" Shauna asked

"Well, long story short. It wasn't that easy especially with his grandfather…" Bonnie answered.

"Anyway, we better get going guys! Dad and Clembot are making dinner tonight!" Clemont said as he noticed the sky getting darker in which the whole group agreed.

The group then strolled the city with the couple of Clemont and Korrina in the lead. The two girls would check out the shops along the way while the couple held hands with Clemont visibly embarrassed.

The group finally arrived in the sibling's home. As Clemont knocked the door, they were greeted by a bearded man, a robot and an Ampharos.

Clemont and Bonnie hugged the bearded man, which was their father, Meyer.

"Haha! It's good to see you two again." Meyer greeted his children.

"Dad, we've gone for like a couple of hours yet you acted like we haven't been home in a long time!" Clemont replied.

"Haha, sorry about that but I just love seeing my children!" his father replied while he hugged his children tighter.

"Well, look who we have here? I didn't expect you to come this early." He greeted his son's girlfriend after he released his children from the hug.

"Yeah well there weren't any challengers at the Gym today and since it's my day off tomorrow so I decided to come here early to spend more time with him" Korrina replied with a giggle

"Well I guess you and Lucario have been waiting for a day off after battling very strong trainers in the past few days…" Meyer replied while patting her Lucario on it's head.

"Yep!" Korrina replied with a grin.

"So Serena, how was your performance? I heard that you're done with Showcases." Meyer asked the honey blonde performer before turning his attention to her.

"Yeah, well I felt that I've accomplished so much during the past two years defending the title so I feel like it's enough for me to feel that I've achieved my dream. Besides, I don't want to hold the title for the rest of my life. I still have some other things that I want to do outside of Showcases." Serena replied.

"Hmm, you seem the kind of person who appreciates simple things despite your field of expertise having a lot of extravagance…" Meyer remarking on Serena's decision to leave Pokemon performing.

"Yeah well, it's really not my type of life I want to live on the rest of my life. I like to live a simple one without the flashy things around me so…" the performer replied.

"Well, anyway me and Clembot have prepared dinner for you guys so let's all eat then!" Meyer said.

The group then had their dinner together with Clemont's family. Korrina would then feed Clemont like a baby that made the latter embarrassed.

"C'mon Clemont! Take a bite!" Korrina asked her boyfriend to eat the food in her spoon.

"Oh come on Korrina! This is embarrassing!" Clemont exclaimed in embarrassment.

While the group laughed at the couple, Serena watched the couple as she remembered Ash.

"Clemont and Korrina sure does look cute together. I wish that would've been me and Ash." Serena said to herself as she stared at the couple.

"Uh Serena, are you okay?" Shauna snapping Serena back in reality

"Oh! Sorry! Yeah I'm okay!" Serena replied to her best friend "I just got carried away, that's all" she added.

"Are you sure? You seem to look kinda down…" her best friend replied

"Yeah I'm fine" Serena bashfully replied.

"So Bonnie, are you ready to start your journey tomorrow?" Meyer asked his daughter

"You bet I am dad! Isn't that right Dedenne?" Bonnie answered while she asked her little friend in which in replied in a cheerful tone.

"Bonnie, have you decided on which starter Pokemon would you choose?" Serena asked the little girl.

"I don't know but I'm torn between Froakie and Fennekin but hopefully I'll be able to decide it for tomorrow." Bonnie replied.

"Oh yeah, since it's your birthday tomorrow, I have something special to give you" Korrina told Bonnie.

"Oh really! What is it?" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement

"You'll find out tomorrow!" Korrina teasingly replied

"Awww…I want it know!" Bonnie replied in an impatient tone.

"Bonnie, you must learn how to wait. Besides, Korrina doesn't want to spoil your gift for tomorrow…" Serena reassured Bonnie.

"Well okay, then…" Bonnie pouted.

"Anyway we should go to bed now. It's getting late…" Meyer told the group.

"Okay dad. Serena, wouldn't you mind if you and Shauna sleep in Bonnie's room? Bonnie will sleep in dad's room so I guess you two are tired from the Showcase right?" Clemont asked the two girls.

"Sure Clemont! Thank you!" Serena replied with a grin. "Yeah, will be fine in Bonnie's room" Shauna added.

"Really? Great! You two go ahead and get some rest." Clemont replied.

"Oh and dad, don't worry if you have to do the dishes tonight. Me and Korrina will do it…" he later added.

"Thanks son! Well, looks like you're learning to do some house work. You're gonna need it a lot by the time you and Korrina get married!" Meyer teasingly replied.

"Dad!" Clemont exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Hehe, it's ok Clemont. Anyway, let's go wash the dishes, future husband!" Korrina teasingly said to her boyfriend.

"Okay then, me and Shauna are heading to the room now. Goodnight everyone!" Serena said to the family before proceeding to their room with Shauna.

As the two exhausted performers went on to their rooms, the family has cleaned up the dinning room, with Clemont and Korrina washing dishes, the latter's Lucario arranging the chairs, and Bonnie cleaning the table and Meyer sweeping the floor before going to their own rooms and change into their pyjamas to sleep. Bonnie would sleep with her father in his room while Korrina and Lucario would sleep in Clemont's Room. In Bonnie's room, Serena and Shauna would change into their pyjamas before going to sleep.

A few hours later, Shauna was woken up by Serena, who seems to be shifting left and right in her sleep.

"Serena, are you okay?" Shauna asked her sleeping friend in a faint voice.

"Ash, please come back after you're done….." She replied but with her eyes still closed. She is clearly having a dream.

 _"Don't worry Serena, I'll come back for you when I'm done. Promise" Ash replied to her._

 _"Well, Take care. Don't you forget about me" She replied with tears in her eyes._

 _"I promise I won't" Ash reassured her._

 _"Goodbye Ash. See you soon…" Serena replied while wiping her tears._

 _"Bye" Ash replied._

 _As Serena watched Ash board the plane, her surroundings became darker and the sky became red._

 _"W-what's going on?" Serena said to herself, confused on what was happening around her._

 _Suddenly, roots started to rise from the ground surrounding the honey blonde performer. Trapping her._

 _"Oh no….ASH WAIT DON'T GO!" She screamed at Ash but he doesn't seem to hear her._

 _As he boarded the plane, the plane started to take off. Serena, feeling helpless, did nothing but scream and scream to the plane until a tall, stone, snake-like figure started to appear in front of the plane Ash was in._

 _The stone, snake-like figure turned out to be the Megalith. The Megalith was created by Team Flare's leader, Lysandre after he tasked Alain in collecting Mega Evolution energy to control it._

 _Red surges of energy stated to surround the Megalith. The energy would charge into a ball before launching a beam of this energy towards the plane that Ash was on board._

 _"ASH! NOOOO!" Serena cried._

"ASH! NOOO!" Serena cried as she woke up before realizing it was a nightmare. In front of her was Shauna, Clemont, Korrina, Lucario, Meyer, Bonnie, and her Dedenne.

"Serena! What's wrong? Are you okay?" her best friend cried out in concern.

"What happened?" Korrina asked the terrified performer.

"I-I-I just had a nightmare. Sorry, it looks like I woke up everyone." Serena replied with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Um, okay. Would you mind telling what it was about?" Bonnie asked in concern.

"Bonnie, I don't think it's the right time. She just had a nightmare and I don't think she's in the mood of talking about it." Meyer replied to her daughter. "Besides it's like 3 in the morning. We should all get back to sleep." He added.

"Serena. You should get back to sleep. Just relax and go to sleep. Tell us in the morning okay?" Shauna said to her best friend. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell us ok?" she later added.

"Um, Okay. Goodnight everyone" Serena replied.

Everyone went back to their rooms and returned to their sleep. Serena, still terrified from her nightmare, waited a few minutes before going back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Journey

Chapter 3: A New Adventure!

It was 7 in the morning. Sunlight started to shine through Serena's eyes which woke up the honey blonde girl.

Serena rubbed her eyes before her blurred vision turned to normal. It was a beautiful day. With the sun shining through the window, the Fletchlings chirping in the roof, and the beautiful blue sky. She couldn't have asked for a more beautiful atmosphere than this. As she stood up from Bonnie's bed, she scanned the room and her best friend was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? I guess she woke up earlier than I thought." She said to herself.

Serena then took a bath before getting dressed to get ready for Bonnie's birthday. As she made her way downstairs, she was greeted by a startled group of Meyer, Clemont, Korrina, Lucario, and Shauna as they were preparing for Bonnie's Birthday.

"Gee, Serena. We thought you were Bonnie for a moment." Clemont exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry about that." Serena apologized. "Wait, she hasn't woken up yet?" she later asked.

"Not yet. We've been up since 5 in the morning just to prepare for her birthday." Korrina answered.

Suddenly, Dedenne came down the stairs to signal the group that the celebrant is coming.

"Looks like she's woken up! Everyone go to your places!"

Everyone went on to their places as they prepare for Bonnie. As the yellow haired girl went her way down stairs, she was greeted by Serena, Shauna, Korrina, Lucario, and her family.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie!" They all greeted the birthday girl.

"Oh wow!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Happy Birthday to you my dear daughter. Today marks the day of not only your birthday but also the start of your Pokemon Journey!" Meyer said to her birthday girl.

"Wow, thank you dad!" Bonnie said.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie! Here's something from me and Clemont!" Korrina greeted the birthday girl while handing her a box tied with a bow.

"Oh wow! What is it Korrina?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well go ahead and open it!" Korrina replied with a grin.

Bonnie opened her present. She untied the bow then proceed to tear up the cover revealing a box.

Bonnie then slowly opened the box, revealing what seems to be a digital watch with a Key Stone attached to it.

"Oh wow a watch! But with a Key Stone?" Bonnie said in excitement with confusion at the same time.

"Well, since you're gonna start your journey soon, me and your brother thought that you may catch a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve someday so we've asked my grandfather to give you one. It wasn't that easy to get though. He put us through different trials just to get that Key Stone." Korrina told the celebrant on the things the couple had to went through just to get her present.

"Wow, that's tough. Don't worry, I won't let your hard work go to waste!" Bonnie replied in a cheerful tone.

"So Bonnie, are you ready to start your journey as a Pokemon Trainer?" Serena asked Bonnie.

"You bet I am Serena! I actually can't sleep last night because I'm so excited to start my own journey!" Bonnie replied.

"Yep! That's right! Anyway let's all eat before we go to Professor Sycamore." Meyer added.

After they finished eating breakfast. The group then went to Professor Sycamore's Laboratory. When they arrived, they are greeted by Alain, who was watering the plants in front of the lab.

"Hey they Alain!" Meyer greeted the boy.

"Oh, hey there Meyer. I suppose you're here for the Professor to give Bonnie her starter Pokemon?" Alain replied.

"That's right! Is he inside the lab?" Meyer asked.

"Yes, right this way please." Alain lead the group into the lab.

Alain was the winner of the Lumiose Conference two years ago after defeating Ash and his Greninja. However, he did so out of collecting Mega Evolution energy for Team Flare in order to save his friend's Chespin, who went into a comatose state after helping Zygarde core to escape. After he won the Conference, he soon found out Team Flare's true intentions in using the energy he collected: In order to take control of Zygarde and take over the world. After learning Team Flare's true purpose, Alain blamed himself for inadvertently helping them in succeeding their plans but was able to snap out of it thanks to Ash and helped in stopping Lysandre in succeeding his plan. After the attack, he decided to relinquish his trophy back to the League and returned to Professor Sycamore as his assistant once more. In addition, he also gave up his Key Stone and the Charizardite X to Professor Sycamore as a way to punish himself from what happened and vowed to never use Mega Evolution ever again.

"Professor Sycamore! They're here" Alain called out the Professor.

"Great! Right on time! Nice to see you again Meyer!" Sycamore greeted Meyer.

"Nice to see you too, Professor. I assume you already know why we're here" Meyer replied.

"Yes." Sycamore replied. "So Bonnie, have you decided on which Pokemon will you choose as your starter?" the professor asked the birthday girl.

"Yes Professor! I have already decided." the birthday girl replied

Bonnie approached the desk with three Pokeballs on display. She stopped and thought straight what her decision will be before choosing the Pokeball on the right.

"Froakie, I choose you!" Bonnie exclaimed as she threw the Pokeball, releasing the frog Pokemon.

"Ah, I see you chose Froakie. I suppose you want to be like Ash do you?" Sycamore remarked on Bonnie's choice.

"Yes Professor! Besides I want to become a strong trainer like Ash!" Bonnie replied with grin.

Froakie looked at its new trainer before leaping into her arms as a symbol of acceptance of its new owner.

"Looks like Froakie already likes you Bonnie! I'm sure you'll be able to raise it as strong as Ash's Greninja! " Serena said to Bonnie.

"Thanks Serena." Bonnie replied. "Hey Dedenne, say hello to our new friend!" she said to her Dedenne in which it greeted its new friend.

"Consider it as a birthday present! Happy Birthday Bonnie!" Sycamore greeted Bonnie her birthday wishes. "Oh by the way, here are the things that you'll need in your journey." Sycamore then proceeded to give Bonnie her trainer card, Pokeballs and a Pokedex.

"Oh wow! Thanks Professor!" Bonnie thanked the professor. "Froakie, Dedenne, it looks like our journey starts now! Let's all do our best to become stronger" Bonnie said to her Pokemon, full of energy.

"She sure is full of energy!" Shauna remarked. "Yeah, I guess she got that from Ash after travelling with him for a year." Serena replied to her best friend.

"Serena, wouldn't you mind to have a battle with me?" Bonnie asked Serena which made the whole group shocked.

"What? Are you sure you want to battle right now?" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bonnie. Isn't it too early to rush into things?" Shauna said to the new trainer.

"Yeah! Besides, I've been waiting to do this for two years. I want my first battle to be with you Serena! But don't go easy on me!" Bonnie replied, full with confidence.

"Well, alright then!" Serena accepted Bonnie's request. "But shouldn't we go look for a battlefield first?" She asked.

"The battlefield is just a few blocks from here. If I remember, that was where I had my first battle against Ash." Clemont answered Serena's question.

"Ok then. Let's go!" Serena replied.

The group then went to the battlefield that Clemont had suggested. The battle immediately started as soon as they arrived with Korrina serving as the referee.

"Okay then. The battle between Serena and Bonnie will now begin!" Korrina announcing the start of the battle.

"Okay then, Braixen I choose you!" Serena yelled as she threw her Pokeball in the air, releasing the fox Pokemon.

"Okay Froakie, this is our first battle! Let's do our best okay?" Bonnie told her frog Pokemon.

"You move first Serena!" the new trainer said to her opponent.

"Okay then. Braixen use Scratch!" the performer told her Pokemon for its first move.

Braixen's claw started to glow and proceeded to approach Froakie to land it's attack.

"Froakie dodge it then use Pound!" Bonnie told her Pokemon.

In the last minute, Froakie was able to dodge Braixen's attack and land its attack on the fox Pokemon.

"Great now use Bubble!" Bonnie proceeded to tell the frog Pokemon's next move

"Braixen, counter it with Hidden Power!" Serena countered.

Balls of energy started to surround Braixen's body before launching it towards the Bubble attack, effectively blocking it.

"Great! Now use Fire Blast!" Serena proceeded.

Braixen then proceeds picks up its stick from its tail then launches a star shaped fire towards the frog Pokemon, significantly taking major damage despite being resistant to it.

"Are you okay Froakie?" Bonnie started to worry before the frog Pokemon stood up showing it's endurance.

"Great! Now use Flamethrower!" Serena proceeded with Braixen's next attack.

Flames spew out of the Fox Pokemon's stick towards Froakie with the latter using it's tiny hands to shield itself from the fiery attack.

"Wow, I've never seen Serena battling this serious before." Shauna said in amazement at Serena's battling skills.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that considering that you're travelling with her most of the time." Clemont replied.

"Well, performers don't battle that much so that's why. I guess that's another thing that she got from Ash. " Shauna remarked before they focused back on the battle.

"Froakie! No! Don't give up!" Bonnie encouraging her starter Pokemon.

Suddenly, a glowing blue orb started to form from the frog Pokemon's hands before launching it towards Braixen, effectively putting out the Flamethrower attack before hitting on Braixen for super effective damage.

"Woah! It learned Water Pulse!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Never expected Froakie to learn Water Pulse right away…" Serena muttered before commanding Braixen its next move. "Braixen use Fire Blast!"

"Froakie use Water Pulse!" Bonnie shouted as soon as she heard Serena commanding Braixen its next attack.

The attacks collided and created a massive explosion. The smoke has surrounded the battlefield with both Trainers covering their eyes to protect from the dust. As the dust settled, both Pokemon especially Froakie, were visibly tired. The two Pokemon stood before the frog Pokemon collapsed. Declaring Serena and Braixen the winner.

"Froakie is unable to battle! The victory goes to Braixen and Serena!" Korrina, declaring the winner of the battle.

"Good work Braixen! " Serena said to the fox Pokemon in which it exclaimed in happiness as a reply.

Bonnie approached her Froakie, who stood up as her trainer came closer, visibly sad.

"Don't worry Froakie. You did good. We'll win next time we battle. We'll just have to train harder." Bonnie reassured Froakie before lifting the Pokemon into her arms before approaching Serena.

"Wow, that was a good battle!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Not bad for being Bonnie's first battle" Shauna added.

"Congratulations Serena! That was a good battle! Thanks! I never thought you would be that strong though…" Bonnie congratulated her opponent.

"Thanks Bonnie. Sorry that I was a bit too harsh though…" Serena replied.

"No, it's okay. I'm glad that you didn't hold back. We'll be stronger next time!" Bonnie reassured Serena, full of confidence.

"So, Serena. Now are you ready to go back to Vaniville?" Shauna approached Serena.

"I don't think it would be necessary…" A voice came in.

"Huh?" Serena exclaimed in confusion.

The whole group wondered where the voice came from before a grown up woman approached them. The woman turned out to be Grace, Serena's mother, with her Fletchling and Rhyhorn at her side.

"Grace?" Both Clemont and Shauna exclaimed in surprise.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Serena in surprise of her mother's presence.

"Well, I figured you'd still be here after you didn't come home last night. I decided to come here to give you your things needed for Kanto..." Grace replied. "Besides, isn't tomorrow your flight to Kanto?" Her mother added.

"What?" Serena exclaimed before checking her tablet for the day, realizing its Thursday. "Oh my goodness. Today is Thursday! That means tomorrow is my flight!." she exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry Mom. I guess I haven't kept track of the time." Serena apologized to her mother.

"It's okay sweetie. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're excited to see Ash again so bring him home if you can. He'll be a really good son-in-law I can guarantee you that…" Her mother teased her daughter.

"Aw not you too mom!" Serena replied in embarrassment while blushing in a deep shade of red.

"Haha just kidding. Say hello to Ash and Delia for me." Grace replied. "Oh and remember, tell him when the time is right. Don't worry if he doesn't get it at first. Boys mature later than girls so it would take him for a while to understand it. Besides, I do think he feels the same about you. It's just that he doesn't know it yet." She added.

"Okay mom. Thanks." Serena replied as she hugged her mother.

"Well I better get going" Grace said to her daughter as she climbed onto her Rhyhorn. "Take care and don't forget to call me when you're there Serena!" She added as she bid farewell to her daughter while riding her Rhyhorn.

"Don't worry mom, I will!" Serena replied back.

"Well, I guess you're ready for tomorrow then?" Shauna asked.

"Yep" Serena replied. "I can't wait to see him again. I wonder if he's changed that much…" she added.

"I'm pretty sure he's still the same Serena. Besides, isn't that the reason why you like so much?" Shauna replied in a teasingly fashion.

"Come on Shauna!" Serena replied in embarrassment while Shauna returned with a giggle.

"May I ask what time your flight would be?" Clemont asked.

"Let's see" Serena opened her bag to check her ticket. "It's 5 o' clock in the morning. It would take me a while to get to Kanto though." She later added.

"Well, we better get back to the house." Clemont said.

"Yeah, you don't want to miss your flight tomorrow!" Korrina added.

"Well, okay then! Let's go!" Serena replied before the group went back to the sibling's house.

Lumiose City Airport

It's 4:30 in the morning when the group arrived at the airport. While most of them were still sleepy, they forced themselves to wake up earlier so that they can accompany Serena to the airport.

"So is everything set? Make sure you double check the things you need so that you won't forget something!" Shauna said to her best friend.

"Let me see, clothes…., charger…., Pokeballs...Yep! I'm all set!" Serena replied "Thanks Shauna!".

"Serena, may I have your tablet for a moment? I have something that would be useful on your way to Pallet Town…" Clemont asked.

"Um, okay…" Serena replied as she gave her tablet to Clemont.

"Let's see…Pokemaps….add region...Upload Kanto Region Map…." Clemont muttered as he modified Serena's tablet. "And…done!" He exclaimed as he returned the tablet back to its original owner.

"So what did you do Clemont?" Serena asked.

"I've uploaded the map of the Kanto Region to help you navigate the region." Clemont replied.

"Wow thanks Clemont! This would really help me a lot." Serena replied in happiness. "So according to here, Pallet Town is three cities away from Saffron City Airport." she said as she checked the map of the Kanto Region.

"Well, it looks like a long way to go so be careful out there. I heard there are some strong Pokemon in Kanto." Korrina said to Serena.

"Don't worry Korrina. I'll be fine." Serena replied.

"Calling all passengers of flight KAL720. The plane heading to Kanto will leave in 30 minutes. All passengers please proceed to Gate 1 to have your tickets checked before boarding the plane. Thank You." An airport personnel announced through the PA system.

"I guess that's your cue Serena!" Korrina remarked.

"Well you better go Serena! You don't want to miss your flight!" Bonnie said to Serena.

"Okay then! Bye guys and thanks for everything!" Serena bid her friends farewell as she proceeded to her flight.

"Take care!" Shauna replied. "Don't forget to say hi to Ash for us!" Clemont added.

"Okay! I will!" Serena replied.

Serena made her way to the gate as instructed by the airport personnel through the PA system to get her ticket checked by the airport personnel before boarding the plane. As she made her way to the plane…

"I can't believe I'm going to Kanto" Serena said to herself "Finally after two years, I'll be able to see him again and maybe, I'll be able to tell him too." She added as she held the ribbon in her collar Ash gave her.

Outside the plane, as the airport personnel were loading the passengers' luggage, a figure went past them in a flash.

"What was that?" The worker asked his co-worker

"Don't know. Must be the wind." his co-worker replied.

That's it for this chapter. The battle was difficult for me to write as like I've said, English is not my native language so it was difficult to choose the right words for it. I decided to give Bonnie a Froakie because I think that she might want to be like Ash after seeing how awesome of a trainer he is so that's why. I might write some one shots here and there and I don't care if Serena doesn't go to Alola. All I care is a proper conclusion. Some say that the ship is dead if she doesn't go with Ash. Keep this in your mind, Amourshipping will go on as long as Serena retains her feelings for Ash and the only ship that made it close to canon. I'm still holding my hopes of something big happening in XYZ45 and the airport episode. So, thanks for reading this and hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!

An Amourshipper to the end!


	4. Chapter 4: Serena! Welcome to Kanto!

Chapter 4: Serena! Welcome Back to Kanto!

Kalos Airlines Flight KAL720, Approaching Saffron City, Kanto.

It has almost been 5 hours since Serena left the Kalos region. The long trip made Serena did everything she can to pass the time; playing video games, listening to music and watching Showcases saved in her tablet before eventually deciding to take a nap. As the plane approached the land of Kanto, she was woken up by a beep, signalling an incoming message from the pilot.

The pilot then delivered his message in a formal tone. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. This is your pilot speaking. We are now approaching Saffron City Airport at 9:50 A.M. and set to arrive there at approximately 10:05 A.M. Please keep any communication devices off until we have come to a full stop at the airport. We hope you had a good flight with us and enjoy the rest of your day! Thank you."

Serena reached for her bag to check the time on her tablet. "Huh, 9:51 A.M. I guess the trip wasn't that long than I thought." she said to herself before giving off a yawn, still feeling sleepy.

Five minutes later, another message was delivered. This time, from one of the flight attendants on-board the plane. "Good morning everyone. We are now preparing to land in the airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated until the plane has landed and come to a full stop. We also advise you to keep any communication devices off until we have arrived at the airport."

All the passengers in the plane followed the flight attendant's instructions. Meanwhile, Serena couldn't contain her excitement in making her second visit to Kanto.

The plane extended its landing gear while the pilots were communicating with the airport's air traffic control, making sure everything is set for the plane to land. As the plane started to descend, Serena looked at her window. She watched as the buildings of Saffron City drew closer and closer as the plane made its descent towards the runway.

It was not long before all passengers have felt a sudden upward force in the plane and heard a skid on its giant tires, which indicated that they have landed safely on the runway, with the plane decreasing its speed before eventually coming to a full stop in one of the gates in the airport.

Another incoming message was then delivered by the flight attendant. "Welcome to the Kanto Region! We have now arrived in Saffron City Airport. Please remain seated until the doors of the plane have been opened. We advise you all to check your belongings before leaving the plane. We hope you will enjoy your stay in the region and thank you for flying with Kalos Airlines. We hope to see you again soon!"

While the other passengers were preparing themselves to leave the plane, Serena, still feeling excited muttered "Finally! I can't wait to get to Pallet Town to see him again!" in a very cheerful tone. "I wonder how the town looks like now since my last visit." She later added.

All passengers stood up as the exits of the plane were opened before making their way to the exits. Serena waited for the other passengers to exit the plane first as she prepares to leave her seat. She then made her way to the exit as she starts to feel the Kantoan air surround her. As Serena exited the plane, she was greeted by the morning sun, the Kantoan air, and the busy atmosphere of the airport.

Serena took a deep breath "Hello Kanto Region!" she said to herself before making her way down the stairs, heading to one of the gates of the airport.

A small of group consisting of a long haired woman, a blue haired man, and a Meowth disguised in human clothes, working as one of the airport ground crew, saw the honey-blonde girl while they were unloading the passengers' luggage from the plane. It took them a couple of seconds before recognising the honey blonde. "Wait, James isn't that the twerp from Kalos?" The long haired woman asked her co-workers. The blue haired man squinted his eyes to take another closer look on the girl "The one who has a crush on the other twerp?" he later added. "She is!" The talking Meowth confirmed.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were former members of Team Rocket, Kanto's underground crime organization. The trio were fired by Giovanni after the accumulation of failures over the years. Their failures in Alola was the last straw for their boss that made him decide to kick the trio out of Team Rocket for good. In addition to firing them, he also took their Pokemon that they've caught, including Wobuffet. The trio argued on where they will work next. Jessie suggested to join other teams in other regions but James took down the suggestion, fearing that they will end up just like what Giovanni did to them. Eventually, they landed the job in the airport, working as a part of the airport ground crew.

Meowth, with a smirk on his face, devised a plan to steal Serena's Pokemon "Hey guys, listen! Let's steal that twerp's Pokemon! That'll make-"

Jessie cut him off as she paused unloading the luggage "FORGET IT MEOWTH!" she shouted at the cat Pokemon. "We've talked about this that we won't steal any more stuff! Besides, I don't want to lose another job!" she later added adamantly. "Me too. I don't want being blasted off over and over again for the rest of my life!" James replied, agreeing with Jessie's statement. Meowth snapped back to reality "Well you two got a point. I have to admit, it's good that we aren't sneaking around and getting blasted off by Pikachu anymore. I think I don't want to go back to that again!" he later added.

Jessie replied "Good. Now that's settled, let's get back to work!" before all of them resumed to doing their jobs.

As the former Team Rocket members unload the luggage from the plane, a tall figure went past them in a flash, following the honey blonde girl. "What was that?" James asked.

"What's what?" Jessie replied. "Never mind" James replied, shrugged off the experience as they resumed to their jobs.

The tall figure continued to follow Serena as she made her way inside the airport.

As the honey blonde made her way inside the airport, she was amazed on how big and good it actually looked. "Wow! I never thought the airport would be this big!" Serena said in amazement of the building's massive interior.

Keeping the promise that she made to Grace back in Kalos, she went in one of the video phone booths in the airport and called her mother. She dialled the videophone number of their home and waited until her mother picked up the call. "Oh Serena! I've been waiting for you to call sweetie. So I see that you've finally made it to Kanto! So how was the trip?" Grace asked, relieved that her daughter made it safe and sound.

"Well it wasn't that longer that I expected but it's still long enough for me to fall asleep during the trip." she replied to her mother with a hint of embarrassment.

Her mother reassured. "Well it looks like a long trip so it makes sense that you took a nap. I mean, you did leave Kalos very early in the morning so I guess that your body wants to take that hours of sleep back."

"By the way, it's going to be a long way to Pallet Town from what I've heard from Delia so be careful out there, sweetie and don't forget to call me again once you're in Pallet Town okay?" Grace later added, concerned for her daughter's safety.

Serena reassured her mother. "Don't worry mom. I'll be fine. Besides I have my Pokemon with me so everything's okay." she replied. "Um, not trying to be mean mom but why are you so worried about me?" she asked, confused about her mother learning her safety.

Grace scratched her head in embarrassment, "Well it's natural for mothers to be concerned to their child so hehe…. Besides, I can't help it especially since you're in a different region" she replied before asking another question. "By the way, what time is it in there?"

Serena took her tablet from her bag to check the time. "It's currently 10:31 A.M. in here, mom." She replied before putting the tablet back to her bag.

Grace placed her hand in her chin. "Hm, it looks like you still have like 12 hours left for the day so there's a lot of time for you to wander around the city or maybe start heading to Pallet Town. Anyway, good luck on your journey and be careful out there!" she replied with a grin wishing her daughter good luck.

Serena smiled at her mother "Okay mom! I love you, bye!" she replied before the call ended moments later.

Serena then proceeded to exit the building with her fellow passengers being greeted by their friends and love ones. However, it proved to be a bittersweet scene for her as people around her were being greeted while she was not. "If only Ash arrived first. If he learned that I'll be visiting him, I'm sure he'd be here, right now, waiting for me." Serena muttered in a lonely tone before she shrugged off the feeling. "But hey, at least I'll be meeting him at his home in a few days, so I guess that's fine with me." later added, reassuring herself.

As she exited the building, Serena was greeted by the busy atmosphere of Saffron City. She was told that Saffron City is one of the busiest city in the world People were all over the place with some seemingly heading to their jobs while others were just taking a stroll around the big city. Serena stared at the buildings with awe, amazed by the designs of the infrastructure situated in the city. "Wow, I never thought Saffron City would be this big! I guess I can do some wandering before heading to the next city or town." she said to herself as she proceeded to wander the city, with her tablet in hand, acting as a map.

Serena checked the map for the main attractions situated in the city. She soon found out that there was a street full of shops located within the city and immediately went to the said street to check it for herself.

Serena couldn't resist going in each shop to check what kind of items were available in display. She continued to stroll around the shops until a humanoid figure accidentally bumped her. Both her and the humanoid figure went down before realizing that it was a Mr. Mime who actually bumped her, with what seems to be grocery items scattered on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Serena quickly apologized to the Pokemon while she reached her hand to help the mime Pokemon get up back to its feet as it started to pick up the scattered items. "Here, let me help you with that." she added as she helped the Pokemon picked up its groceries. "Mime! Mime!" The Pokemon cried in a thanking tone. "You're welcome! Sorry about bumping into you earlier" she uttered as she scratched her head, embarrassed about what happened. "By the way, where's your trainer?" she later asked as the Pokemon looked its surroundings, searching for its trainer.

It was not long before a voice of a woman came into the scene, "Oh there you are Mimey! Thank goodness, I thought you already left without me!" the woman said, feeling relieved while the Pokemon cried back in happiness.

The woman then turned her eyes to the honey blonde girl. "Thank you for-". The woman stopped for a moment before taking a closer look at the girl. She took a less than a millisecond for her to recognise the girl. "Wait a minute? Serena? Is that you?" the woman cried out in surprise.

Serena was puzzled for a moment before recognising the woman" Oh, hi Mrs. Ketchum! Yep, it's me!" she replied in a cheery tone.

"My my, I never thought I would see you in Saffron City. You look even more adorable in person!" Delia replied with a grin. Serena, feeling flattered "Oh…haha…thank you…." she said with a blush. "I assume that you already met Mimey" she said as Mr. Mime handed its groceries to its owner.

"Yeah, well bumping into him was not what I've expected for a first meeting. Sorry about that." Serena replied in a sheepish tone.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure Mimey already accepted your apology. Isn't that right Mimey?" Delia reassured her.

"Mime! Mime!" Mr. Mime agreed.

"Anyway, we better head to Pallet Town before it gets dark. Besides, it looks like you're tired from your flight so we better get you a comfy bed to rest on!" Delia said as she noticed the tired look Serena had at the moment.

Serena looked at Ash's mother with a sheepish grin "Oh..uh…well….t-thank…y-you…" she replied, feeling nervous around Delia.

Delia grinned "Oh, there's no need to be shy Serena! Well, we better get going! Professor Oak is waiting in a car for us at Silph Co. so don't worry if you have to walk all the way to Pallet Town all by yourself." she reassured Serena in which she nodded as a reply.

As Delia, Serena and Mimey made their way to meet Professor Oak, Serena felt awkward around Ash's mother but soon became comfortable with her as she reassured herself that everything will be fine.

The group finally arrived at the parking lot of Silph Co., where Professor Oak was waiting for them in a green Jeep. The professor gave a grin to Delia, feeling relieved. "Well, it's about time that you've arrived, Delia. Did you get everything that you need?" he asked. Delia smiled back at the professor "Yes professor! We're all set!" she replied.

Professor Oak then turned his attention to Serena. "I guess you must be Serena! Welcome to the Kanto region! I assume you're here to meet Ash in Pallet Town isn't that correct?" he asked. Serena smiled at the Professor, feeling a bit nervous. "Yes professor. It's so great to be able to meet you in person." she replied in a cheerful tone before giving off a yawn.

The Professor took note Serena's yawn. "It looks like we better get going then! You're clearly tired from your flight. Everyone, get in the car." he remarked. The group went in the professor's car as he started the car before leaving the parking lot.

During the ride to Pallet Town, Serena was amazed at how beautiful the scenery was with the sun setting, and the flock of Pidgeys and Butterfrees flying, heading to the sunset along with the cool breeze of the wind that made her feel refreshed before growing drowsy and took a nap. Delia remarked. "Looks like she's very tired from her flight, professor." she said in a concerned tone as she looked at Professor Oak.

The professor took a quick glance at Serena through the rear-view mirror. "Don't worry Delia, we're almost there. By the way, which room will you lent her? You only have 2 rooms in the your house." the professor asked. Delia paused for a moment as she hasn't decided yet because of her sudden encounter with the former performer. "I think I'll lent her Ash's room." she replied. "Are you sure about that?" the professor asked to confirm Delia's decision.

"Yes, professor. Besides, Ash won't be leaving Alola until Sunday right?" she replied. The professor remembered the call that Ash made a few days prior about his departure "Oh right. Okay then. Let's just hope that he doesn't come home early so that he won't get spoiled for his surprise." he replied.

Pallet Town, Kanto

Fifteen minutes later, the group finally arrived in Pallet Town. As they made their way to Delia's home, Serena started to wake up from her nap as Professor Oak took a glance once again at her through the rear-view mirror. "Oh good you're awake! Welcome to Pallet Town Serena!" the professor greeted her. Serena rubbed her eyes as she starts to feel the cool breeze of the town in her skin. "We're in Pallet Town already, professor?" she replied with a yawn.

Delia looked at Serena and gave a smile "Well go and see it for yourself Serena!" she said to the honey blonde with a grin.

Serena looked around her as she couldn't believe that she's in Pallet Town. She saw the beautiful night sky with the stars twinkling and the moon shining brightly, giving light to the darkness of the sky. The atmosphere felt somewhat nostalgic for her as the town has a similar feel to her hometown back in Kalos.

Serena couldn't control her excitement as she and the group were approaching the Ketchum Residence. The professor pressed the brakes to make the vehicle come to a full stop in front of Ash's home. Delia looked at Serena with a wide grin "Welcome to our home, Serena! Sorry if the house kinda looks bland to you…" she said to Serena with a slight hint of embarrassment.

Serena smiled and reassured Ash's mother. "No, it's fine, Mrs. Ketchum. Besides, it looks like a simple, yet pretty cute place to live in." she said with a slight blush on her face. Delia smiled back at Serena "I'm glad that you like it! Anyway let's go inside so that you can get some rest after dinner." she replied back.

"Aren't you going to join us Professor?" she asked as Professor Oak looked at her. "Sorry Delia, but I've still got some work to do at the lab so I need to finish my work first." he replied. Delia smiled at the professor.

"Okay professor. I understand. Goodnight and thanks for the ride!" she replied back with a smile. "You're welcome, Delia. Goodnight" he greeted back, also with a smile.

The professor then turned his eyes to Serena "Oh, and Serena, would you mind if you can come visit me at the lab tomorrow?" he asked. Serena smiled at the professor "Of course, professor! I'll come visit the lab by morning" she accepted his invitation. "Great! Then I'll be expecting you at the lab tomorrow morning. Goodnight everyone!" the professor replied as he heads back to his lab.

Delia grabs the key of her home from her bag as she's about to unlock the door. As the door was unlocked, Delia, Serena and Mimey made their way inside the house. Before proceeding inside the house, Serena took her boots off and placed it near to the door as a sign of respect for the homeowner before wearing a pair of slippers that were placed adjacent to her boots.

Delia then let off a sigh of relief as she and Mimey placed their groceries on the table, "Phew, finally we made it." she said before looking at Serena "How do you find our home, Serena?" she later added.

Serena looked back at Delia "It's nice. It sure is a great place to live in, Mrs. Ketchum." she replied with a grin. Delia smiled back at Serena "Well it sure is. Oh, and is it okay if you sleep in Ash's room first? Don't worry on him suddenly appearing in front of you early in the morning. He won't be arriving anytime soon until Monday so…" she asked.

"Sure Mrs. Ketchum. I'll be fine in his room" she replied happily.

"Great! His room is on the left side upstairs. You should go and rest for a bit. I'll be preparing dinner in a few minutes." Delia replied as she and Mimey started to stock her groceries.

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum" she replied back before heading upstairs to Ash's room. Delia stopped for a moment and looked back at Serena "Oh and Serena, just call me Delia. In that way we can become closer to each other." she said with a hint of insecurity.

"Oh, sorry uh Delia. See you later!" she replied, feeling embarrassed the way she was addressing Delia earlier.

Serena made her way upstairs to Ash's room. Serena opened his room and took her time to look all of the objects that were inside. In Ash's room, other than his bed, she saw posters and various items that were Pokemon related, along with 6 badge cases with labels on them, indicating the region where the badges were earned. She also saw a Teddiursa statue and a trophy that she has no idea what it was for. However, there was one particular object that Serena has caught her attention: A framed photo of her with Clemont, Bonnie, Korrina and her Lucario during their travels with Ash in Kalos two years ago.

Serena picked up the framed photo and took a closer look at it. She breathed deeply before letting off a sigh. "Wow, I can't believe that it's been two years since this photo was taken." she said to herself as she noticed the big gap between her and Clemont in the photo with her being very close to Ash. "Am I really that obvious? No wonder why everyone knows…" she later added. She continued to stare at the photo as she laid down to Ash's bed, remembering all the good times she had with him and the siblings during their journey together

Serena then let off another sigh "Time flies really fast. It feels like yesterday that I started my journey, and now I'm here in Ash's house. Waiting for him to reach his dream after I have reached mine. It feels good to be out from something that I've been doing all the time for the past two years. I know that I could've defended my title for another few years but I don't see the point of doing it even further. While it might make me more popular back home but other than that, I don't see any reason for me to defend it further. Fame is not what I was aiming for. I was aiming to bring smiles and happiness to everyone, and now that I've done that by becoming Kalos Queen for two years, I feel like it's time for me to move on from Showcases and on to my next dream; to be with Ash. He is the reason why I became Kalos Queen; He is the reason why I was able to travel the outside world from my mother; He is reason why I was able to enjoy everything; He is the reason why I was able to try out new things; And more importantly, he is the reason why I never gave up in life. And because of that, it's the reason why I love him." she teared up as she reflected her overall journey so far.

Serena wiped her tears as she remembered that she hasn't let out her Pokemon since she left Kalos. She then reached for her bag to get her Pokemon out of their Pokeballs.

Serena took a deep breath before letting out all of her Pokemon "Braixen! Pancham! Sylveon! Come on out!" she cried out as she threw her Pokeballs in the air.

"Braixen!, Pancham!, Sylveon!" Each of her Pokemon cried out as they were called out by their trainer.

All three of them looked around the room, confused. Not knowing where they are before Serena told them. "Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't get all of you out since we left Kalos." She apologized first. "Anyway, welcome to Kanto guys. We're actually in Ash's home right now in Pallet Town so you guys should show some manners to his mom, okay?" she later told them before all of her Pokemon cried out in agreement.

It was not long before Delia came upstairs and opened the door, "Hey Serena! Dinner's Rea-Wow! Are these your Pokemon?" she exclaimed, surprised with the prescence of Serena's Pokemon.

Serena giggled and introduced to each of her Pokemon to Delia "They sure are Delia! Meet Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon!" she replied as her Pokemon greeted Ash's mother.

Delia entered the room as she approached Serena's Pokemon and patted them one by one. "Oh my! Aren't you all cute! Just like your trainer!" she commented as she smiled at Serena, which made her blush in embarrassment "Oh by the way, dinner's ready so you should all come downstairs." Delia later added, in which Serena and her Pokemon agreed "Thank you Delia! Come on guys! Let's go downstairs!" she replied as she leads her Pokemon downstairs.

Serena, along with her Pokemon had their dinner with Delia and Mimey. Mimey had gotten along with Serena's Pokemon while Serena herself started a short conversation with Delia.

"So Serena, how was your flight" Delia asked. Serena took a drink from her glass before giving a response. "It was fine. It was a bit shorter that I expected but it still long enough to make me tired throughout today." she replied with her arms between her thighs, showing a signs of nervousness.

"Well, it looks like a very exhausting trip considering that you have to sit for a few hours straight." She replied back as she took one last bite of her food. "Ash told me that you two met in Professor Oak's summer camp all those years ago. How did you two met each other?" she asked another question to Serena.

Serena felt her heart beating faster as she is about to tell his mother and possibly, find out her true feelings for him. However, she decided to be honest with Delia and then she proceeded to tell the whole story. "Well, back then I got lost in a forest one day when I lost track of my campmates during an activity. There I was, lost and scared. I was so scared that I don't what to do and then I hurt my knee after I got startled by a Poliwag. I cried out for my mom until Ash came in, who was searching for that same Poliwag. He wrapped my knee with his handkerchief, and helped me stand up before leading me the way out of the forest. "she blushed as she remembered their first meeting.

Delia couldn't help but to also blush for her son "Aww, that was so sweet of him. Hearing stories like that makes me so proud of him." she smiled after hearing how kind Ash was towards Serena. A few moments later, Serena gave off another yawn as Delia was about to ask her another question.

Delia noticed as Serena grew drowsier which prompted her to end the conversation early to be continued in the next day. "Looks like you're getting more and more sleepy, Serena. I guess it's time for you to go upstairs and get some rest. Goodnight Serena." She said to the tired honey blonde.

Serena gave off another yawn "I guess you're right. Goodnight Delia, Goodnight Mimey." she said as she and her Pokemon made her way to Ash's room, getting ready to sleep.

Serena then recalled her Pokemon back to their Pokeballs before changing to her pajamas and laid down in Ash's bed. She felt her body giving off a feeling of relief as she prepares to close her eyes for a good night sleep "It's a good thing that I was able to meetup with Ash's mom and Professor Oak back in Saffron City. Or else I'd have to walk from Saffron to Pallet Town. Only two days left before I'll be able to see him again." she said to herself before she drifted off to sleep.

Outside of the house, the tall figure from the airport was watching the house from a tree in a few meters away.

 **And that's it for today's chapter. Man has this been a long one. Took me a while to complete it though.**

 **Anyway I'm keeping this message short so thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter.**

 **P.S. I actually just finished this chapter late at night at the moment this was published so I need to sleep ASAP.**


	5. Update: October 22, 2016

**UPDATE: 10/22/2016**

 **Hey guys! Trainer Ven here, I am sorry that I wasn't able to publish a new chapter last time because last week, I had a lot of homework to do so I wasn't able to write the next chapter earlier than I originally planned. I decided to update my schedule of posting new chapters to weekends as I'm having trouble in maintaining the Saturday deadline of publishing new chapters due to school (I have classes every Saturday until 2:00 PM (GMT+8)) and XYZ ending which kinda brings my mood down. Right now, I am halfway writing through Chapter 5 and hopefully, I'll be able to finsih and publish it by tomorrow. Once again, sorry for the long wait and I hope you stick around for the next chapters**

 **Just something to let you know that I haven't abandon this story yet...**

 **Oh and be prepared for next week's episodes. I advise you to keep your expectations low. You don't want to get massively salty if the episode didn't went what you want it to be.**


	6. Chapter 5: Feels Like Home

Chapter 5: Feels Like Home…

Pallet Town, Kanto. 6:05 A.M.

Few minutes after sunrise, as the sun starts to shine the peaceful town, Serena was awoken by the sounds of Pidgeys chirping around the Kantoan sky. She slowly stood from the bed to a sitting position before looking at the window of Ash's room. It was a beautiful yet familiar sight to her as she felt that she has already experienced this before.

Serena stood up from the bed and walked towards the window to open it. As she opened the window, she was met by the warm breeze of Pallet Town. She looked outside the window, taking her time to admire the familiar atmosphere that she was feeling.

Serena stretched her arms before giving off a yawn. "Funny, it feels like I've been here before. It's like I'm back home." she later added, remarking on the familiar atmosphere that the town gave her.

It has been almost twelve hours since Serena arrived in Ash's home in Pallet Town. As noticed by both Delia and Professor Oak, the flight had seriously been exhausting on the Kalosian girl as she was constantly yawning throughout the day when they met her in Saffron City. As soon they arrived in the town, Serena's body was already begging for her mind to sleep.

Serena then reached for her Pokeballs and called out all of her Pokémon. Each of her Pokémon looked ready to start another day of her journey. Serena then kneeled before them. "Good morning guys! I hope you have a good night sleep! Anyway, is it okay for you to stay with Ash's mom for the day? I've promised Professor Oak to come by at his lab today so, is it okay for you to help out Ash's mom for the day? Besides, Ash is gonna be here in a day so Delia would need some help in preparing the party for him…" she said to her Pokémon, in which all of them cried in agreement. Serena smiled "Thanks guys! Oh and Braixen, I want you to come with me to the professor's lab so that I can have someone whenever Team Rocket or someone like them show up." She said to the fox Pokémon in which it agreed.

Serena then changed to her regular clothes before proceeding downstairs with her Pokémon, where Delia was waiting for her. Delia and Mimey were watching TV with what seemed to be reruns of previous League Conferences that happened during the past years, before getting caught by the attention of Serena coming down the stairs.

"Oh! Good morning Serena! How was your sleep?" Delia greeted her guest. Serena smiled "Good Morning too Ms. Ketchum. It was great. My body has been needing one after the flight yesterday." she replied.

"I'm glad that you did." Delia smiled back. "You're going to the professor right? Why don't you and your Pokémon have breakfast first before going to the lab?" Delia asked.

"Uh…thank you…" Serena nervously replied before both her and Delia proceeded to the dining room. During their morning meal, Delia resumed their conversation last night regarding her son's travels with Serena in Kalos.

As they finished their breakfast, Serena voluntarily took both of their plates which took Delia by surprise. "Nonono. I'll take care of this. You should go ahead to the lab. The Professor's probably waiting for you by now so you better get going!" she said as she politely took the plates back from Serena "Oh uh thank you" she smiled nervously before turning her attention to Braixen. "I guess it's time to go Braixen!" she replied before looking at her Pokémon, in which it cried in agreement. "In case if you don't know, Professor's lab is just up in the hills. It's the building with a windmill on it so it shouldn't be a problem for you to find it." Delia said to the honey blonde, directing the way to Professor Oak's Lab.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Ketchum. I'm leaving Sylveon and Pancham with you for the day so that they can help you out in preparing for Ash's party." Serena replied. Delia smiled "Oh my thank you! I appreciate your help from your Pokémon!" she replied. "Well you and Braixen take care on way to the professor!" she said in which Serena nodded "Don't worry! We will!" she said shortly before leaving the house.

Serena opened the door as she was met by the morning breeze of the town. It was a beautiful sight for her to see the town in the day for the first time. She took her time in walking through the town to admire the peaceful atmosphere before noticing a hill with a building that had a windmill next to it. Serena stopped and looked at the building "That must be Professor Oak's Lab! Let's go Braixen!" she said to her companion as they both started running towards the Professor's Lab. Both Serena and Braixen approached the hill as they made their way to the gate of his Lab.

A few moments later, Serena and Braixen finally made it to the gate of Professor Oak's Lab. Both her and her Pokemon were both panting from running. "Phew! I guess we had a morning jogging season today huh Braixen?" she said to her Pokemon. "Brai…xen…" the fox Pokemon replied as they both were catching their breaths.

After recovering their breaths, Serena looked at the lab's gate, hoping to find a doorbell or a similar device to gain authorized entry in the lab. Soon, she found what seems to be an intercom with a screen and a small camera installed in it. The honey blonde girl let off a sigh before pressing the button of the intercom.

The screen of the intercom started to light up, showing a live video of the Lab's owner, Professor Oak. "Well, good morning Serena! I'm glad that you finally made it to my lab! I see that you brought your Braixen with you as well" the professor greeted as he looked through the camera showing Serena's image in his screen. Serena smiled "Good morning too Professor!" she greeted back in which Braixen did the same.

"Anyway, my assistant, Tracey, is on his way to open the gate for you. See you later Serena!" Professor Oak said to the Kalosian girl before logging off.

After the call, Serena waited a few minutes before a brown-haired boy, who looked like in his mid-teens, approached the gate.

As the boy opened the gate "You must be Serena! Welcome to Professor Oak's Lab! Come in!" he greeted Serena". Serena smiled "Thank you. You must be Tracey right?" she replied, confirming the boy's identity. "Yep that's me! The professor is waiting for you at the lab." Tracey replied. Tracey then led Serena and her Braixen to the front door of the lab.

As they climbed their way to the lab. "So Tracey, how long have you been working with Professor Oak?" Serena asked. "Four years. It's actually a dream come true for me because I've always wanted to see the Professor in person. To be able to work with him was a bonus. If it wasn't for Ash, I wouldn't be here right now." Tracey replied.

As the two made it to the door, they were immediately greeted by the Professor himself, being accompanied by a Bulbasaur in his side. "Ah great! Thank you, Tracey!" Professor Oak delighted by Tracey's assistance in which Tracey nodded as a thank you before proceeding inside the lab.

Professor Oak then looked at Serena "It's good to see you Serena and you too Braixen. You have clearly grown up since the last time I saw you in the Summer Camp years ago." He smiled at her. Serena smiled back "It is good to see you Professor. May I ask why did you asked me to come here?" she replied with a question.

"Follow me, I'll tell you on the way." The professor replied as he and his guests started to walk towards the corral outside of the lab.

"Well, Noivern has been waiting for you for the last few days ever since I told him that you'll be arriving here in Kanto. If I remember correctly, Ash told me that you both took care of it when it was still a Noibat, isn't that correct?" Professor Oak asked.

Serena went a bit embarrassed as she remembered caring the bat Pokemon like it was their own child. "Well, uh, yes haha. It was kinda cute taking care of Noivern when it was still a Noibat." She nervously laughed. "It's like I'm taking care of a baby." She added while blushing in embarrassment. "So Professor, are all of the Pokemon here belong to Ash?" Serena asked.

"Well, most of them are his, including this Bulbasaur here. Other than that, the other Pokemon are owned by other trainers in this town." The professor replied as Serena looked at Ash's Bulbasaur. "Say hello to our guests, Bulbasaur" he said to the Seed Pokemon, while it extended its vines to give both Serena and Braixen a 'handshake'. "Nice to meet you too Bulbasaur…" She greeted the Pokemon as she shook its vines with Braixen doing the same, in which the Pokemon exclaimed in a welcoming tone.

The group finally made it to the corral of the lab. Serena couldn't believe how big the backlot was. It was full of Pokemon of all types, who were making the place as their residence. The corral looked less of an actual corral but more of a sanctuary designed for the Pokemon. Serena couldn't help but smile at the Pokemon who were clearly enjoying their time in the corral. "Wow, this place is big! There's so many Pokemon in this place!" She exclaimed before a small, bipedal red Pokemon went in front of them, coming from the roof of the lab. Both Serena and Braixen were startled by the Pokemon before noticing the Pokemon as it turned around.

Serena recognized the Pokemon that appeared in front of her and Braixen "Hawlucha! Good to see you! It's been a while…" she exclaimed.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha replied as his way of saying hello before Braixen approached the Wrestling Pokemon shaking hands with him. After reuniting with two of his former travelling companions, Hawlucha called for its fellow Kalos Pokemon.

It was not long before a tall, bat-like Pokemon and an orange flying type Pokemon came down from the sky as they land in front of both Serena and Braixen, covering their eyes from the wind generated by the two Pokemon landing. As the dust cleared up, the bat-like Pokemon hugged Serena, which caught her off guard. The Pokemon hugged the honey blonde, as if it's a reunion of a child and his mother.

Serena couldn't help it but to return the hug as "Aw, I missed you too, Noivern." she said to the bat-like Pokemon, who had tears in its eyes. As they ended their hug, Talonflame greeted Serena as Noivern greeted Braixen.

The professor did nothing but smile at Serena. "Well, it looks like a family reunion in here." The professor remarked, clearly delighted by the scene. Tracey later came into the scene and nodded "It sure is, professor. You can tell that they are very close to each other." he replied. "I've never seen any of Ash's Pokemon being this close to one of his friends." Tracey later added as the Professor analysed the behaviour between Serena and Ash's Kalos Pokemon. "Tracey, I think Serena is more than just a friend to Ash." The Professor concluded.

Tracey later turned his attention to Professor Oak. "Oh, by the way professor, I've received an email from your cousin in the Alola Region." Professor Oak looked at his assistant, bemused. "Oh, really? What does it say?" the professor asked.

Tracey took a deep breath "Well…uh…he said that Ash had already left Alola…." he replied, which surprised Professor Oak. "Wha….he already left?! I guess that boy couldn't wait for another day huh?" the professor sighed. "Well, it is Ash we're talking about so it's no surprise that he already left." Tracey responded.

Professor Oak then called Serena and Braixen to tell them the news. "I guess we better get back to the house then…" Serena said to her Braixen after hearing the news.

Serena and Braixen went back to Delia to tell her the news. Both Delia and Serena immediately rushed to prepare processing the ingredients to be cooked for Ash's arrival, with the help of their Pokemon. All of them were working the rest of day preparing for Ash's return.

After three hours, everything was set. Both Serena and Delia sat into the couch as Delia let off a sigh of relief "Phew, thank goodness it's done." she said as she looked to an exhausted Serena. "Sorry that you have to go through all of this." Serena, still tired, managed to give her a smile "It's okay Mrs. Ketchum. I'm glad that I was able to help." She replied.

Delia then let off another sigh "I think we both deserve a rest for today. You should go ahead and take a rest, Serena. I still have check everything, making sure they're ready for tomorrow." she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum. Goodnight and see you tomorrow morning!" Serena greeted as she made her way upstairs to Ash's room with her Pokemon. After taking a ten minute break, Delia stood up and with the help of Mimey, checked their checklist, making sure everything is set for Ash's arrival.

Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched by a tall figure in a branch of a tree off a distance moments before dashing back to the forest that surrounded the town.

It seems to be also waiting for Ash….

 **And that's it for today's chapter! Finally, I've done it. That took me longer than I expected. So anyway, thanks again for taking your time to read this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to post new chapters right on time! A**

 **See ya!**


End file.
